


What Doesn't Kill You

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: What Doesn't Kill You [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt</b>: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger</p><p>Reworking of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1576136">The Worst Mistake He Could Make</a></p><p>Dialog from <i>Becoming</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
> 
> Reworking of [The Worst Mistake He Could Make](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1576136)
> 
> Dialog from _Becoming_

That first time he'd followed Darla – _oh, but you're a pretty thing_ – Liam had been in over his head. He hadn't known it, not until her fangs were in his throat and by then it was too late.

When she'd offered him the dark-haired gypsy girl – _curse me? Ah, but you're a stupid thing. Can't you see I'm already cursed?_ – Angel had been in over his head. He hadn't known it, not until his soul had screamed out from behind his own eyes and by then it was far too late. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, not smarter.


End file.
